


An Odd Interim

by KingSubmar



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (I couldn't help it), A little angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, One Shot, Smut, but nice dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSubmar/pseuds/KingSubmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is being stubborn and he looks good doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Odd Interim

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Finnrey smut to water your crops, I know their dying.

"I'm the cleaning guy, well, the droids clean and I help out; it's stupid but it's something to do." Finn's sitting on the floor against the wall with his legs folded up to fit in the small space. He stares out at nothing while absentmindedly turning and twisting a knife through his fingers in an impressive display of skill.

"What they need are pilots, Poe keeps bringing that up," he continues.

"Do NOT become a pilot," Rey orders, probably unfairly.

Finn doesn't say anything, but let's his eyes flick over to hers briefly, it's a look she's taken to mean 'rethink what you just said.' But she has thought about it, of course the resistance needs pilots when a quarter of them don't make it back for each mission.

"Come back with me," she offers for what must be the third time today.

"And become your kept man, no thank you. I've got a job to do, I'm kind of big deal around here."

"To train. Luke would love for you to join us. He's not ready for another school, but it would make him happy to spread his knowledge again."

 _And we could be closer_ , she doesn't add.

She did manage to bring Luke back to the General and to the resistance, but the Jedi loved his solitude, so they stayed on the other side of the planet and slept in the falcon. Luke didn’t require her to be a live-in study but by the time Rey would make it to the base every night, she'd have to turn around and go back. Still, she came when she could, and they even gave her this room/repurposed closet, deep in the underbelly; they assumed she would take after her master’s need for privacy.

"Nah, that Jedi stuff is your deal," he shrugs. Despite the casualness of the statement, Rey can see his mouth tighten and the way his shoulders tensed up.

"Are you afraid?"

"Terrified," he admits.

"Of the force!" She says incredulously.

He struggles to find his words for a moment and Rey has to fight to keep from dragging him to Luke to show him that there's nothing to be afraid of.

"I used to think the force helped people, but it doesn't, does it? It has its own plan, and it would destroy anything to get what it wants."

"No! Well yes, but..." She groans.

She'd never met anyone as smart as Finn, it was annoying. She wishes he would just listen to her and that’d be the end of it.

"It's balance, that's what the force is after, and it's a good thing, in the long run. Master Luke explained it better."

"No, I get it, I just-" he trails off. He stops spinning the knife in his hand and just inspects it, it's a regular, dull durasteel blade, set in a cheap, rubber covered handle but she has no doubt he could do more damage with it than most people with a blaster.

"It's okay," she assures him, "it’s not for everyone. I just have to say, you'd make a great Jedi."

This brings a reluctant smile to his face, for all his reservations, he still thought Luke Skywalker was the coolest man in the Galaxy.

"The resistance needs pilots, but the Galaxy needs Jedi, or at least force users grounded in the light, and you are pure light, Finn. Just Think about it," she says.

He gives a little nod, still keeping his gaze down and away from Rey.

He's so beautiful; she observes him from her perch on the bed. He's wearing his civvies, an off white tunic that shows the skin of his chest with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of rugged dark colored pants that don't quite reach his ankles. Her eyes are drawn to the muscles moving in his forearms as he continues to play with his knife.

She drops down from the bed and crawls towards him, parting his knees so she can slide between them. She presses wet, open mouthed kisses onto the column of his throat, then lower onto his collarbone. Finn doesn't push her away, but he doesn't respond in kind.

"We decided to wait," he says in a low voice.

They did, it was very mature of them. They were in love, but they didn't really know one another, and they wouldn't get the chance for a while yet with Rey's training. It was an odd interim, and they worried that their passions would burn too hot, and turn all their potential to ash. But that seemed preposterous now, with how good Finn looked when was brooding.

She takes his face in her hands and stares deeply into his eyes, then slowly brings their lips together. She licks and sucks at them, trying to coax them open, and then they finally do, followed by the sound of the knife dropping to the floor. They've shared little chaste kisses before but nothing like this, the way their mouths moved together was heavy with lust and yearning to know each other in this way.

His mouth was soft and slow moving and it was tempting to just share breath with him the whole night, but the flame burning in her needed something powerful to stomp it out.

She slides her hand up his shirt, over his chest, then back down to the skin just above his belt. She teases him there for a moment, running her fingers over it lightly, then with great care, opens the buckle on his belt, unbuttons his pants, and in and grasps him tightly, just to feel the harsh breath he lets out into her mouth that's still slated against his.

She frees him, and strokes him a few times before finally breaking their lips apart and leaning down to wrap hers around the head of his length.

She runs her tongue over his slit a few times and hollows out her cheeks. He's too long and thick for her to take in completely at this angle, her kneeling between his bent knees, but she wraps a hand around his base and starts bobbing her head. She hears the thump of Finn's head when it connects with the wall behind him; she takes it and the thumbs he runs over her cheek bones as a sign that he's enjoying himself, but she wishes she could see his face.

Rey takes him in as deep as she can and moans when the tip just breaches her throat, the hands cradling her head keep her there for just a second, then let her come up for air. She's red in the face, and there are tears caught in her eyes, and the look on her face is completely debauched. Once she catches her breath, she goes to take him into her mouth again but he stops her, and pushes he towards the bed. She goes obediently and lies on her back, watching Finn quickly strip down before turning to face her.

 “Well?” he asks.

Rey drags her eyes up to meet his, dazed for a second, before lifting her shirt over her head and lifting her hips to pull off her pants, throwing them out of sight. She leans up on her elbows and spreads her legs, presenting herself to him, biting her lip in a deviously, innocent expression.

Finn climbs onto the bed and straddles one of her deceptively muscular legs and pushes two fingers against her folds. There is an audible squelch which causes him to groan and grind down on her thigh.

“You are so wet, fuck.”

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Rey admits, “for a while now.”

She throws her head back and moans when he sinks two fingers into her easily. He starts thrusting in and out slowly, and after a minute, starts hooking and spreading his fingers. Rey lifts her hips so that his fingers are hitting that spot in her.

“Put another finger in me,” she pleads.

“You don’t need another finger.”

“Please.”

Finn ignores her and pushes her hips back down on the bed, then holds a hand firmly over the expanse of skin under her bellybutton. This causes Rey to cry out loudly and thrash her limbs, it’s clear she’s completely unaware of anything besides the feeling of his fingers thrusting in and out of her, which is exacerbated ten-fold by the weight on her lower stomach.

He starts moving his fingers faster and Rey starts shuddering all over.

“I’m gonna come Finn, I want you in me, please.”

He complies, pulling his fingers from between her legs and then pushes them into her mouth letting her taste herself. Finn then settles completely between her legs; he smirks at her while sinking into her, enjoying the wanton look on her face and adds to it by pushing his fingers into her throat. His thrusts are slow, but Rey was already on the precipice, so it’s enough to push her over not even a minute after he enters her. She grabs hold of the forearm attached to the fingers fucking her throat, just for something to hold on too as she rides the waves of her pleasure. Finn pauses to feel the little residual spasms of her cunt after she’s gone all pliant and malleable, looking up at him from beneath heavy lidded eyes.

He removes the fingers from her mouth and kisses her softly, then restarts his slow pace. Rey lets out little noises from the overstimulation. She lies there useless, knees still in the air, letting herself be fucked while she comes back to herself; her eyes become unglazed and she starts running her hands up and down Finn’s back, then settling her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

“You feel so good in me,” she breathes up at him, “does it feel good for you?”

“So good.” His thrusts get harder with her every word.

“Am I tight enough for you?”

“So fucking tight.”

“Am I wet enough for you?”

“You’re leaking everywhere,” he groans.

“Do you like it when I do this?” she clenches tight around him, arresting his movements abruptly. His face scrunches in pleasure and he lets out these half-aborted moans that screams his rapidly degenerating control. Rey eventually releases him, but he never answers her question, just sobs and starts thrusting into her again.

She babbles.

“I love you Finn, I love you so much. I can’t wait until all this is over and we can just be together. My light, my beautiful light. _Fuck_ , come in me, I want you to come in me, I want to feel you.”

Finn lets out a desperate sound, then buries his face in her neck and starts pounding into her rapidly. She lets out a stream of _I love you’s_ directly into his ear and rubs his back soothingly. The little grunts he’s been making turns into full moans just as his rhythm degrades, and not long after, his whole body tenses and he spills deep into her.

“Rey,” he says softly.

The orgasm takes everything out of him, he waits until he softens completely then it’s all he can do to slip out and flop to her side. Her fingers replace him immediately, as if she can’t stand being empty. She fingers herself quickly and harshly, wanting to mimic Finn in his last moments before he came in her. It works. She’s pushed over the edge for the second time.

She’s made a mess of the bed, come spilling out of her and onto the sheets; she puts her soiled fingers in her mouth, cleaning them thoroughly with her tongue. Finn misses the show, half asleep already next to her, but not quite, so she leans over and pushes her tongue in his mouth, he moans and kisses her back sleepily. She settles on her side facing him, roaming her eyes over him face.

“Come back with me, not to train, just to meet Luke.”

He’s silent for a long while, and Rey thinks he might have already fallen asleep before he finally responds.

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> FYI, I have not forgotten about my other fics incase you're wondering. Nothing has been abandoned!


End file.
